


Secrets of the Sanctuary

by teB360



Series: Secrets of the Sanctuary [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Dark, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teB360/pseuds/teB360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athyn Redoran is a remorseless killer with a heart of stone. He is the Listener for a reason, after all.<br/>Drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Sanctuary

**Secrets of the Sanctuary**

He’d worked hard for this moment; nearly scraping against the blade of imminent death on more than one occasion and being thrown into rough scraps where he had no choice but to fight or die.

He wanted to savour this moment. His arrows in his quiver weren’t to be touched, as this called for a more… personal touch, he decided.

The assassin drew out his long, dark, blade that glowed sanguine red, named simply after what it delivered; ‘The Blade of Woe’.

It was much longer than any standard dagger, and much sharper than any of master crafting. The blade seemed to tremble with a hunger in his hand as he tightened his grip on the handle and crept behind his final mark; Emperor Titus Mede the second, who stood silently beside the stained glass window. His face a reflected a patchwork of rich reds and dark oranges, and his sombre demeanour made it seem as though he knew what was to come.

How beautifully tragic.

The Assassin wasted no thought or second as he pulled back the Emperor’s head and sharply drew a red grin across the mark’s exposed neck.

The blood spewed out and splattered across the stain glass windows that continued to shine its suddenly eerie collection colours; cloaking over the two dark figures, slumped in an unholy embrace.

The Emperor’s body was dropped unceremoniously to the wooden floor in a crumpled heap amongst his royal reds and blues that made up his fine, velvet robes.

There was no time wasted as The Assassin located a heavy key that’d fallen to the ground into a puddle of blood that continued to ooze from the Emperor’s fatal smile.  He immediately picked it up and wiped it clean on a piece of cloth he kept in a small pocket in his leather chest piece, before he dropped it over the Emperor’s face, as well as a vibrant bloom of Nightshade; his personal calling-card.   
The Assassin slinked out of the door he’d unlocked with the iron key, and was greeted by heavily salted air, and winds that whipped his hood away from his face. His black hair flew in all directions as he climbed onto the hand-carved wooden rails that separated him from the ocean.  The ship rocked over a wave with a slow, aching, shudder, causing the murderer to lose his footing and fall forwards into the everlasting blue depths, beneath him.

Those depths welcomed him with a chill that bit straight to the bone.

_Sithis guide me._

.-.

 

 


End file.
